Kids World's Adventures of Full House
Kids World's Adventures of Full House is the Kids World's Adventures TV series planned by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions and DivX Productions. It's unknown if the show will be shown on YouTube and Google Drive. Plot After his wife is killed in a car accident, news anchorman Danny Tanner recruits his brother-in-law Jesse Katsopolis (a rock musician) and best friend Joey Gladstone (who works as a stand-up comedian) to help raise his three young daughters: 10-year-old D.J., 5-year-old Stephanie, and 10-month-old Michelle, in his San Francisco home. Over time, the three men as well as the children bond and become closer to one another. In season two, Danny is reassigned from his duties as sports anchor by his television station to become co-host of a local morning television show, Wake Up, San Francisco, and is teamed up with Nebraska native Rebecca Donaldson. Jesse and Becky eventually fall in love, and get married in season four. In season five, Becky gives birth to twin sons, Nicky and Alex and especially Aaron, Teddy, Derek, Lisa, Denise, Harry Takayama, Rusty, Walter and the group. Episodes All episodes of Kids World's Adventures of Full House (TV Series) are followed in every Kids World's Adventures movie By 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions (20thUGCPP). Seasons The Episodes Are Going To Be Followed In Every Kids World's Adventures Movie By 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Trivia *Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs Bunny, Baby Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Tiana, Charlie Brown, Reese Ambler, Rydell, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, the Tom and Jerry kids, Tarzan and his family, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, and the characters will guest star in this show. Just One of The Guys 20150807_085358.jpg 20150807_085428.jpg 109422080.jpg Picture-15i.png Sisterly Love fhc032.jpg Jingle Hell fhe078.jpg 109416365.jpg fhe081.jpg fhe082.jpg fhe083.jpg fhe084.jpg fhe085.jpg Three Men and Another Baby 20160229_065716.jpg 20160229_065717.jpg 20160229_065718.jpg Greek Week 20160207_161106.jpg 20160207_161156.jpg 20160207_161429.jpg 20160207_161439.jpg and lots more! The Spellman Twins.jpg|The Spellman Twins Lex & Rex.jpg|Lex & Rex The Donaldson Twins.jpg|The Donaldson Twins Nicky & Alex.jpg|Nicky & Alex 3yzMDOJzgCeWH6d3bKvDIi5QIja.jpg 4m841ow.jpg 4zbguub.jpg 20150413_231148.jpg 20150418_045009.jpg 20150502_083217.jpg 20150518_231245(1).jpg 20150518_235758.jpg 20150520_011616.jpg 20150526_071758.jpg 20150527_014828-ANIMATION.gif 20150607_230038.jpg 20160120_064309.jpg 20150605_102716-ANIMATION.gif 20150608_001256.jpg 20150608_003103.jpg 20150610_123451.jpg 20150610_130820-ANIMATION.gif 20150713_094307(1).jpg 20150722_102631.jpg 20150808_112524.jpg 20150808_164931.jpg 20150809_175439.jpg 20150809_184305.jpg 20151115_083351-ANIMATION.gif 20160102_091028-ANIMATION.gif 20160102_091133-ANIMATION.gif 20160102_091153-ANIMATION.gif 20160106_105849.jpg 20160109_123330-ANIMATION.gif 93417169.jpg 109413775.jpg 109423279.jpg 109427173.jpg 109427641.jpg 109429500.jpg 109428455.jpg 109429848.jpg 109437329.jpg 109437711.jpg 109438717.jpg 109441409.jpg 109445584.jpg 109445602.jpg 109447284.jpg 109447427.jpg Fhf007.jpg enhanced-buzz-3688-1369321444-9.jpg fhe086.jpg fhf008.jpg fhf010.jpg fhg028.jpg 20151105_052900.jpg giphy.gif 20150727_232757.jpg 20150621_094644.jpg screen-shot-2012-05-28-at-10-33-07-pm.png Screen-shot-2013-10-10-at-.png Screen-shot-2013-10-10-at-1.4.png screen-shot-2013-12-04-at-1-06-52-am.png tumblr_inline_n8xe2lf0US1qazwkm.png WrongWayTanner3.png Support_your_local_parents.jpg 20150402_095311.jpg 20160425 082732.jpg 20160425 082800.jpg 20160425 082826.jpg superbowlfunday.png The Tanners & their friends.png Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off TV series Category:TV series